Cables provided in sound reproduction systems or other electronic systems are often provided in long lengths to accommodate the possible need of an individual to space components of the system by a considerable distance. For example, a long length of speaker cable might be provided to accommodate a potential need to separate a receiver or amplifier some distance from an associated speaker. It is not uncommon to secure the cable in a bundle with a fastener comprising a length of wire concealed between two thin strips of paper, commonly referred to as a "twist-tie". The end user may from time-to-time release the bundle to pay out or drawn in the cable, as speakers are moved. An alternative type of fastener which might be used for such purposes is formed of a single strip of plastic defining a shank have serrated or toothed edges and a slot through which the shank can be inserted and locked to form a loop, the loop being located about the materials to be secured in a bundle or coil. Similar fasteners might be considered for other applications such as securing a coil of garden hose, power cables and the like.
There are several problems with such prior fasteners. First, they tend to be lost when the bundled or coiled materials are released. Second, both types of prior fasteners are difficult to fasten when the relevant diameter of a bundle or coil approaches the length of the fasteners themselves. Fasteners formed with a serrated or toothed shank are particular difficult to manipulate in such circumstances. It would be desirable to provide an alternative fastening device which conveniently overcomes such problems.